Unexpected Forbidden Love
by OnceUponAGleekOnBakersStreet
Summary: Helaine a commoner runs away from her mother, after findin out a secret she should've known long ago. Elaine, another commoner working in a pub. They both fall in love with people they shouldn't love, because it's forbidden. Can they survive the dangers?
1. Truth, Lies, and Running Away

**Hey guys, so until I get anymore ideas for my other stories. This is a story based off of a role play, I'm on and I hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! Although I wish I did.**

Helaine's POV

I was doing my daily chores in Cenred's castle; even though I hated it here I had work to do. Cenred did not treat the people well here. I don't know why he was keeping me here, I wasn't a sorceress, I don't know anything about magic! I don't think you could even call me a servant…I was more like a pet to Cenred. I was cleaning the floors, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said loud enough for the other person to hear on the other side of the door. I stopped what I was doing, when I heard the person enter and looked up, it was Juliana.

"Helaine, Cenred is asking for you. He said it was urgent." Juliana said urgently. I nodded and got up off the floor and went to the throne room door and knocked.

"Enter." I heard Cenred say, I went in and curtsied to Cenred. "You wanted to see me milord?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say this. But I'm afraid you are no longer a servant to me." I was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You are no use to me anymore. You are no longer my servant. Now, if you excuse me. I have matters to attend to." He said as walked away and out of the throne room. I was left in shock, no longer a servant? I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the news. I finally pulled myself together and went home.

"Mother? I'm home." I saw a note on the table and went over to it. _Helaine I have gone to the market I'll be back soon._

I sighed and looked into the little side mirror we had and I saw myself staring back at me. I always had thought of myself being plain, well I am after all just a brown hair, brown eyed girl, fair skin, skinny, and a skilled archer. I never knew my father, he was murdered when I was a little girl, and I don't remember much about him, just vague memories. My mother said I look a lot like my father. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard my mother come in.

"Helaine, what are you doing back so early?" My mother asked. My mother's name was Helen. She was beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and skinny.

"I am no longer Cenred's servant." I told her.

"Why not? Did he let you go?"

"Yes. I don't know why. He didn't tell me."

"Helaine, there's something I need to tell you. Your father is not dead. Your father is Cenred."

"What? You lied to me? Cenred will never be my father." I spat, furious that she never told me this before.

"Helaine, please listen." My mother pleaded.

"No. Are you even my mother, or did you lie about that to?" I went outside and grabbed my archery supplies, and my horse, Daisy. I got on Daisy, and started riding. I didn't care where I was going, nor did I care. I just had to get away. I realized my horse was going toward Camelot. I had heard that Camelot was better than Cenred's land. When Daisy and I got to Camelot. I stopped in the woods to get Daisy and myself a drink, before continuing on.

I got back on Daisy, and continued on. I saw Uther's Kingdom, from where we were and urged Daisy on, but suddenly she got spooked and threw me off. I flew backwards and hit a tree and hit my head on a rock, the last thing I saw was Daisy running off, and then blackness. When I awoke, I tried to find Daisy, but she was nowhere to be found, so I continued on foot. It was getting dark and I was sure I was lost. I heard a twig snap somewhere near where I was. I tried not to panic, but was failing miserably.

"Who's there?" No answer. "I know someone's there." Again, no answer. "I am a skilled archer, and I'm not afraid of you." At that I saw a dark figure, a person came out of the bushes, but I didn't see who it was as the world went black once more.

**I hoped you like it. It was a probably a crappy chapter, but it will get better I promise.**


	2. Lost, Found, and a New Home?

Unfortunately I do not own Merlin, I wish I did though. Anyway enjoy chapter two. This chapter has Arthur, Merlin, and Helaine's POV.

Merlin's POV

"Do this Merlin, do that Merlin. Sometimes I wish Arthur could do this, so he could see how hard this is". I saw a girl…a young woman standing near where I was. I was trying to figure out if I knew her, when I accidentally stepped on a twig making it snap.

"Who's there?" I didn't answer. "I know someone's there." I still didn't answer her. "I am a skilled archer, and I'm not afraid of you." _A girl archer? That doesn't usually happen. _I thought as I stepped out of the trees, as soon as she saw me she fainted, that's another thing that didn't happen every day.

"I can't just leave her here." I said to myself. Sighing, I picked her up and carried her back to the castle. I went to the throne room and knocked.

"Enter." I heard Uther say. I walked through the doors with the girl.

"Who's this?" Uther asked.

"I don't know, sire. I was in the woods and as soon as she saw me she fainted." I answered honestly.

"She may stay in my chambers, until she wakes up." Arthur said.

"Arthur." Uther said. I could tell he was appalled by the idea.

"I'm serious father. Just until we can find out more about her, she can stay in my chambers."

"Fine, take her to Arthur's chambers." I could tell the king was not happy with Arthur's decision. I took the girl to Arthur's chambers and laid her on the bed. I left the room and closed the door. I saw Arthur coming down the hall.

"I will stay with her until she wakes. And Merlin, no one is to enter my room under any circumstances. Is that clear?" He asked, nothing but authority in his voice.

"Yes, sire." I answered. He nodded and went into his room, as I went to see if Gaius needed any help.

Arthur's POV

I went into my chambers to check on the mystery girl. I couldn't help, but feel like I knew this girl from somewhere she looked a bit like Gaius, but I knew it couldn't be his daughter, as his daughter has been dead for years, I met her once when she was just a baby, and I was just boy I knew Gaius still thought about his daughter every day. I was drawn out of my thoughts as the unconscious girl awoke .As she opened her eyes I heard her gasp. I was all of a sudden worried.

"Are you alright?" I asked her

"W-where am I?" I could tell she was scared.

"You're in King Uther's castle. And in my room." I told her.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am Prince Arthur. Who are you?" I asked her.

"Helaine. Helaine Thompson." She answered.

"Where are you from?" She froze.

"Cenred's Land. I was a servant for him, but he kept me as a pet." I glared at her as she told me where she was from.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, coldly.

"My mother always told me that my father was dead, but she told me today that Cenred is my father, but he will never be my father. What he does to the people are cruel. He is not a good king." She replied.

"Are you a sorceress?"

"No! I promise I know nothing of magic." She told me, and I believed her. To say I was intrigued by this girl would be an understatement, but I knew it could never happen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Not really, just tired, sire." She answered.

"Please call me Arthur. You should rest. There's a spare room across the hall you can stay in, if you would like." She nodded.

"Please."

"Follow me." I led her out of the room and down the hall to the open chamber and led her inside.

"You can stay as long as you like." I told her.

"Thank you, Arthur." I nodded and left the room so she could sleep.

Helaine's POV

I knew I didn't belong in Camelot, much less Uther Pendragon's castle. I knew if Uther found out where I was from he would have executed for sure. I looked around the room. I wasn't quite comfortable in it yet and I doubted I would be, until I got used to it. I placed my hand on the satin and silk sheets.

"I can do this, I can stay here until they dismiss me. Unless Uther or Arthur need another servant." I said to myself. I went over to the big window on the north side of the room and opened it, even though it was dark out.

I sighed. I didn't think I would ever get used to living in a room this big. I heard the door open and I turned to see Arthur.

"It takes some time to getting used to." I nodded. I heard him come up behind me.

"You really should rest, it's nearly one in the morning." I looked at him in shock.

"I didn't realize it was that late." I told him and I saw him tense.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" I asked him and I saw him staring at my archery supplies.

"Are those yours?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I assure I have no intention of killing the future king of Camelot. I assure you of that." He nodded.

"You don't see many girl archers in Camelot. Where did you learn?"

"I'm not sure. It was a long time ago when I learned." I told him.

"You must have been quite young then." I nodded.

"Get some sleep." He said as he left the room. I nodded. After he left I made a little bed on the floor and fell asleep only to be awakened by being placed onto the regular bed a little while later. I looked to see who moved me, it was Arthur. I was confused. He must've seen my confused look.

"No woman should have to sleep on the floor. Now sleep. That's an order." He said as he left the room. I laid on the bed a long time before finally drifting off to sleep.

**I promised chapter two would be longer. I hoped you enjoyed chapter two. Elaine's POV will be next. R&R please. I wonder what twists and turns will be next.**


	3. AN

**The new chapter will be up this week or next week. I'm typing it now. I moved and still trying to get all my stuff over at the new house. There's been a lot of drama and stress over here. I was going to type it up and have it up before Christmas, but my computer had a freak out and all my files got deleted, but I got it back up. So yay! I love you all who haven't given up on me or my stories. I thank you. So please be on the look out for the new chapter, that's coming up soon.**


End file.
